


A Twist of Fate

by DaughterofHippolyta



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofHippolyta/pseuds/DaughterofHippolyta
Summary: Supergirl and  Wonder Woman crossover.Sam has been cursed by powers not of this world and the only woman she knows who can help is Diana Prince.





	A Twist of Fate

It was a cold night in National City as a frost took over the night sky leaving the streets empty and homes full of warmth. Diana was visiting the city as she was yet again the head of another Ancient Greek exhibition. This time co-sponsored by L-Corp and the British Museum to help bring culture and studies to the city's youth. 

Lena Luthor paid no expenses to providing comfortable accommodation for Diana during her stay. 

"This is highly unnecessary Miss Luthor. I'm very much comfortable in a hotel room." Diana suggested as Lena shook her head in disagreement. 

"You're a guest in my city! I insist you only have the best! Also Kara is very fond of you, and any friend of Kara's is a friend of mine." Lena encouraged while opening the door to a high end apartment in the upperclass area of the city. 

"Well I'm definitely humbled and honoured to be your guest. However, I think friend in reference to Kara is a word lacking in emotion and depth for the way your eyes linger." Diana smiled and walked past a slightly rattled Lena Luthor. 

"How did you? When did you?" Lena stuttered, which was very rare and only happened on occasion. Like when she saw a glimpse of Kara's abdomen when Kara was reaching for the peanut butter jar at the top shelf when the two ladies had a game night and Kara's appetite needed to be dealt with. 

"When you mention Kara's name your eyes shine brighter then the Goddess of light Theia. She was also the deity that endowed gold, silver and gems with their radiance. The point is, your eyes can not hide how you truly feel." Diana uttered with the wisdom of Athena. 

"Wow! A Greek mythology lesson combined with a psychological analysis. I can see why Kara likes you." Lena laughed. 

"And I can see why Kara likes you too." Diana ended with a chuckle. 

"She does? I mean...  good, great, ummm. Right I'll leave you to get settled and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon to make further arrangements to the exhibit. Goodnight Diana." Lena hurried as she made her own way out. 

"Goodnight miss Luthor." 

"Call me Lena." 

Once Lena left and Diana settled into her new surroundings along with changing into her silk pyjamas and comfy slippers she stared out the window into the night sky, thoughts of home flooded her mind as they always did when Diana was alone. "It was never this cold on Themyscira." She uttered as her chest ached of thoughts of home. 

From the corner of her eye Diana noticed a figure of what appeared to be three elderly women with their faces half covered by their jacket hoods, standing under a street light. Diana knew exactly who they were, but questioned their intentions. 

"How long will you stand there, my cruel sister? Is not my obligation done? They released me, each in turn. There is no Hiketeia (Ικετεία) to bind your presence here, not anymore. There is no supplicant and no need for righteous, vengeance or accounting of sins, no one with the ancient laws and the will of the Gods behind them." Diana sighed and closed the blinds and prayed to the Gods for a better sign. 

Diana was busy restoring an ancient vase from the 8th century BCE the Geometric period of Greece, when her attention was suddenly taken by a loud banging sound on her front door.

"Can I help you?" Diana asked as she opened the door. 

A woman who was clearly distraught fell to her knees and prostrated herself at Diana's feet. 

"My name is Samantha Arias from National city and I offer myself in supplication to you Diana Princess of Themyscira. I come without protection, I come without means, without honour, without hope, with nothing but myself.

To beg for protection.

In your shadow I will serve, by your breath will I breathe, by your words will speak, by your mercy will I live. With all my heart, with every thing I can offer, I beg you, In Zeus's name who watches over all supplicants.

Accept my plea."

Diana paused for a moment and answered. 

"To your feet Samantha Arias. You have made Hiketeia (Ικετεία) and I am justly supplicated. My home is yours and you are welcome under my care." 

"You must be freezing. I'll get you something to drink." Diana welcomed Sam into her apartment and guided her to the warm fireplace while she prepared some tea for her guest.

"You know the ancient ritual well, but there is no need for you to fear." Diana offered a warm cup of tea to Sam. 

"Thank you, p-p-princess." Sam stuttered, as she tried to get warm. 

"Call me Diana, but how did you know of my identity?" Diana asked quietly so as not to scare Sam any further. 

"You wouldn't believe me." Sam uttered under her breath. 

"Do you believe I am the one they call Wonder Woman? Princess of Themyscira daughter of Queen Hippolyta and the God Zeus?" 

"The woman in my dream told me that is you and you were the only one who could help me." Sam replied taking a sip of her tea. 

Diana peered out from behind the blind and through the window. "Have they been following you for long?" 

"I... they? Who?" 

"The Erinyes, I believe you call them Furies." Diana added. 

Sam approached the window and looked out to the street but saw nothing. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't see anything." Sam was now more confused then ever, but she knew she would find her answers with Diana's help. 

"Never mind. Are you hungry?" Diana uttered before moving away from the window. 

"Ah, yeah I could eat." Sam replied as she followed Diana into the kitchen. 

"Hiketeia (Ικετεία) requires comfort be given to the supplicant. Would you like another sandwich?" Diana was lost in thought as she now stared out the kitchen window. 

"No thank you this is more than enough." Sam said in between bites. 

"A place of honour must be set at the banquet table. Food and drink must be offered first. If you want more, please let me know." Diana kept going through the ritual as if ticking off a check list. 

"I'm not a bad person." Sam uttered quietly. 

"I did not think you were." Diana replied as she watched Sam finish her sandwich. 

"You must be tired. Let me show you to your room. Of course, the supplicant must follow certain rules as well" Diana made her way upstairs and with each step she continued the ritual. 

"This is too much princess." Sam was starting to wonder if going to Diana for help was a good idea or not. 

"A supplicant must accept their host kindness graciously." As Diana opened the door to her room. 

"I can't take your room! I'm really okay on a sofa." 

"Call me Diana and I'll be comfortable enough elsewhere." Diana retrieved another pair of pyjamas that she was fortunate enough to pack an extra pair. 

"Diana, this is too much. I don't deserve any of this." Sam insisted. 

"While never abusing what generosity is offered." Diana interrupted. "I insist! Hiketeia (Ικετεία) requires this of me, Samantha. Surely you understand that, knowing the ritual as you do?" 

"Yes, I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect." Sam looked down on the floor nervously.

"I took none. Rest well, Samantha. Tomorrow you can tell me your story. That is, if you wish to share it." Diana cupped Sam's face gently as she looked down into Sam's eyes full of concern towards her new guest. 

"Thank you Diana and please call me Sam." As they parted ways for the night, Sam couldn't help but notice the warmth radiating from Diana and hoped that it wasn't too late to not only save herself but her daughter too. 

Later in the night Diana dressed in her armour and headed out in search of the Furies, she didn't need to go far as they were still standing under the same street light, watching and waiting. 

"The woman is under my protection. Leave this place!" 

"Princess and Goddess, you forget yourself!" One of the elderly women cried out. 

"She has become too proud, we must put her in her place." Another added. 

"My place is between you and my supplicant! If you seek to harm her, you must fight me!" Diana took her stand and pointed her sword towards the  
Furies. 

"We come to watch and to warn Diana. You have made Hiketeia and bound yourself to the supplicant and are now sworn to her protection. Even you daughter of Zeus shall suffer if you betray your vow and we shall relish tearing your flesh from your bones if you fail! We pay you this courtesy, that you may know what you have agreed to. We will watch and you will be judged! For she will come!"

Little did Diana know that in that moment her vow would not only test her loyalty to ancient law and ritual, but also her loyalty towards her friends. 

*******

Three days ago in downtown National City. 

 

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME! YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!" A woman shouted with an eerily deep voice that sounded unworldly. 

"YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU CROSSED ME!" 

A woman dressed in black appeared from the shadows, as the fog lifted revealing a nightmare. Her eyes were deep black pools resembling a lost galaxy, but her voice alone made the earth shake in fear. 

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" A man screamed for his life. 

"Hurt you? Now why would I do that? When I can just kill you!" The woman laughed as her eyes looked directly into the terrified man as she picked him up by the throat. The man's feet dangling furiously trying to escape the woman's grasp. 

"You humans are all pathetic!" The woman's grasp tightened and the man's face began to change colour. 

Suddenly a boom in the sky shook the neighbouring buildings as a thunder clap announced the arrival of another. 

"Put the man down!" A confident voice echoed. 

"YOU!" The woman in black looked over to the intruder and with a snap and a smirk dropped the now dead man to the ground. 

"Your fight is with me and not these people!" And like a flash of lighting from the sky a blur of red and blue sprung into action.

Confused by the sudden move the woman in black  
glanced up just in time to see the other woman kick her across the face, sending her flying through the sky and into a building smashing it in the process as bricks fell to the ground. 

"Kara! Are you alright!" A frantic voice was  heard over the secure communication link up. 

"I'm alright, but she isn't!" 

A sudden burst erupted from the rubble as the woman in black made her counter attack as her fist made contact with Supergirls face, sending her flying to the other side of the street and into a car and through the glass window and door shattering it into small pieces. 

"Alex is on her way! We're getting Reign this time!" Another voice uttered through the earpiece. 

Kara brushed the dust off herself as she rose to her feet, a look of determination plastered on her face. She picked up the now destroyed car and through it directly in Reign's path. 

Reign takes the hit and goes down leaving a small  crater in the cement and just when shes about to make a deadly blow towards Kara she hears a siren alerting her to backup. 

"This isn't over Supergirl! I will make you join me and we will destroy this world together!" Reign laughed tauntingly and flew into the night sky. 

"Kara! Are you alright?!" Alex asked as she rushed over to her sister. 

"I'M FINE! But she got away again! We have to find her!" Kara was more than annoyed, she was furious that once again Reign got away. 

"I know Kara and with each time you confront her, we get that much closer to capturing her and bringing her into the DEO to stop her for good." Alex tried to bring some if any comfort. 

"It's not good enough." Kara said as she looked into her sisters eyes before flying of suddenly into the night. 

*******

Present day National City. 

Kara was at her desk at CatCo her glasses half way down her nose as she scrutinised her laptop for anymore information on Reign. It had been the latest cause of torment to her and it was starting to show. Not much was known about Reign, only that she herself told the world of her name and that she was out to destroy the world. The puzzling matter was that there were long periods where Reign never made her presence known, it was as if she never existed and then out of nowhere she appeared, back to destroy everyone and everything. 

"Kara?" 

"Kara, are you okay?" 

Kara looked up and saw Lena standing over her desk looking as lovely and yet worried as ever. It hurt Kara keeping secrets from Lena, but she was more scared of losing the woman she had grown so fond of and loved.

"Ah yeah, I'm just tired. I haven't been getting much sleep." Kara lied and she knew she wasn't very good at it. 

"Well you can take a nap on my couch, it might be just what you need. Or better yet you can take the day off and come with me to visit Diana." Lena suggested happily trying to break Kara out of her thoughts. 

"Well, if the boss insists. I better do what she says." Kara replied playfully with a wink.

"If only all my employees were like you." Lena laughed as her an Kara made their way to the elevator. 

"Oh? But I thought I was special?" Kara question as the door to the elevator opened. 

"Special? Kara, you are my everything." Lena affirmed while pressing the button on the lift.

Kara on the other hand was now blushing and she could hear her own heart beating faster. Nows your chance dumb ass, her brain uttered. Just ask her out!

"Kara are you alright?" Lena asked while moving even closer into Kara personal space. 

"Dinner!" Kara shouted surprised and now humiliated. 

"Dinner? Kara it's not even lunch." Lena laughed 

Before Kara could reply the elevator doors opened. 

Lena took Kara by the hand and lead them out onto the ground floor and signalled the door man to bring her car around. 

"Kara were you asking me out for dinner?" Lena asked still holding Kara's hand. 

"Ah, yes. I mean if you're not doing anything tonight." Kara could feel her palms sweating, only Lena could make her this nervous besides another woman with Amazon blood. 

"Well I'm afraid I can't have dinner with you tonight. You see I need a date for the gala dinner at the museum for Diana Prince." Lena mentioned still smiling and still hopeful. 

"Oh?! That's right! I'm so sorry! You even asked me to go and report on the event." Kara went into a frenzy of feeling stupid and forgetful and completely stupid all at the same time. 

"Kara, I need a date tonight and you need to go as well right? So why don't we go together?" Lena suggested helping Kara ask the most anticipated question of the year. 

"You mean like a date?" Kara asked. 

"Yes! You know the type where two people who like each other more than friends make time to spend together in a romantic sense." Lena finished hoping Kara would have the courage now. 

"Then it's a date! I mean I would love to date you, I mean be your date!" Kara said enthusiastically as her hand tightened a little around Lena's hand. 

"Then I'll pick you up at 7 and wear something that matches your eyes. I've always liked you in blue or red." Lena smirked knowingly. 

"Miss Luthor, your cars here." The door man announced. 

"Great! Now shall we?" Lena asked leading the way. 

"Ummm, you're still holding my hand Lena." 

"Oh, I'm well aware darling." Lena winked as they walked out of the building and to the car.

********

The museum in National City was a buzz with excitement as people could be seen working around the clock preparing for the latest exhibit. Diana was giving out directions to everyone and making sure everything was going well. 

Her morning started early as she and Sam had breakfast together and Diana filled her in with some of the arrangements. Sam was familiar with the plans since taking over L-Corp for Lena. It would also explain why she was working with Diana so closely without having to reveal anything else. 

Diana was about to take a small coffee break with Sam when Lena and Kara arrived. 

"Diana! It's good to see you again! How was your sleep? I trust you slept well? Is the apartment to your liking?" Lena asked hoping to please.

"It was pleasant and the apartment is beautiful, thank you." Diana smiled. 

"It's been awhile since I saw you! How's my cousin?" Kara asked as she gave Diana a tight hug. 

"Oh, he's doing well. I was lucky enough to have lunch with Bruce and Clark before arriving to National City." Diana mentioned with a glint in her eye that only her and Kara could see. 

"If you know Bruce Wayne then that lunch must have been short and boring." Lena interjected with a laugh. 

"Let's just say, he's a little too dark for my taste." Diana added laughing. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Diana one of the curators is asking for your approval on a necklace?" Sam interrupted. 

"Sam! What are you doing here?" Lena asked surprised. 

"Oh, well everything has been finalised at the office and Ruby is at camp for the week. So I thought I would personally help Miss Prince with the exhibition. After all L-Corp is contributing greatly to the exhibit." Sam had rehearsed her answer to Lena with Diana during breakfast and it seemed to pay off. 

"You see Kara, this is why I hired Sam. She's amazing!" Lena gushed proudly.

"Well if you'll excuse me. Sam would you show me where I'm needed?" 

"Yes of course!" 

"Lena, Kara. It was nice seeing you again. May I add that you both look very happy today." Diana smiled with a wink before leaving with Sam. 

"How does she do it?" Lena asked. 

"Do what?" Kara laughed

"Diana! She, she has this aura about her. Almost God like." Lena was lost in thought.

"Are you crushing on Miss Prince?" Kara teased as she tactfully moved the conversation into another direction. 

"Well she is gorgeous!" Lena announced making Kara slightly jealous. 

"Well I think Sam has taken a shine to Diana." Kara uttered slightly annoyed. 

"They were close, weren't they? Do you think Sam likes her in that way?" Lena asked as the two of them headed out of the museum. 

"I guess we will find out tonight if Diana has a date." Kara was about to elaborate when suddenly her phone rang. 

"Hi Alex!"

"Kara, Winn found something you're gonna want to see." 

"Okay I'll be right there." Kara ended the call and Lena could see the worry in her face. 

"Another Danvers situation?" Lena asked, knowing all to well what was happening, but chose to be quiet. 

"Ah yeah. I'll see you tonight?" 

"It's a date!" Lena replied and the two went their separate ways. 

 

********

Inside the DEO. 

 

"So what is it? Is it Reign?" Kara asked now dressed in her Supergirl attire. 

"Remember when Lena created an Alien detection device a while ago? Well Winn redesigned it and used the basis of the technology to point out alien life signatures using the satellite" 

"Okay, so you found Reign?" Kara asked as Alex looked a little lost for words. 

"Winn thinks it's Sam." Kara we aren't certain yet, but a lot of the information and evidence we've gathered seems to point to her." Alex continued trying to let the news sink in. 

"I know Sam! It can't be Sam!" Kara refused to believe, but the evidence was right there in front of her. 

"Umm, guys! There's a Kryptonian signature reading at the museum." Winn uttered worriedly, while pointing to one of the many monitors displaying National City. 

"I was just there. OMG Diana!" Kara announced leaving in a flash. 

"I'm pretty sure Wonder Woman can take care of herself!" Winn chuckled which received a fist bump in the shoulder from Alex. 

******

Meanwhile in the museum. 

 

Sam and Diana were standing in front of a glass display case which held the rare necklace of the Goddess Athena. It was made from a strange silver with a sapphire gem in the centre, it was said to be an amulet to protect those under the Goddess protection. 

While Diana was filling out paperwork Sam started to shake uncontrollably and a pain in her chest began to take over, causing Sam to fall to the ground in pain. 

"Sam?! Are you alright?" Diana asked worried as she helped Sam back to her feet. 

"D-D-Diana, your lasso. I-I- I can't control it." Sam struggled to get any words out. It looked as if she was fighting a demon within her and Diana wouldn't allow her to fight it alone. 

Diana flew them both to her apartment and hurried Sam to the bed. Whatever was attacking Sam was soon to appear as Sam's eyes began to roll back and her body started to convulse. Diana tied Sam down to the bed with her lasso and as it tightened the lasso burned causing Sam to scream in pain. 

Diana pulled her lasso making it difficult for Sam to move and finally she realised Sam was no longer in the room. Sam's eyes turned black as the night sky and a smirk appeared. 

"WHO ARE YOU?" Diana asked while pulling even tighter. 

"I am Reign killer of worlds! And you will serve me!" The voice was not Sam it wasn't of this world and for the first time, Diana was unsure of what evil lied within the woman she vowed to protect. 

"What have you done to Sam?" Diana asked growing more worried for the woman's safety. 

"Why so concerned over her? Shes still here just as I have always been inside her. Waiting for my chance to destroy this world!" Reign's body tried to break free of Diana's lasso, but was taken by surprise by the powerful force.

"You are strong, aren't you little one?" Reign looked directly at Diana with a chill colder then anything of this world. 

Diana wanted answers and she wasn't going to play Reign's game. 

"How do I kill you? The lasso of Hestia compels you to tell the truth!" Diana again pulled the lasso tighter. 

"Silly girl, you can't kill me without killing Sam!" Reign laughed as she again tried to break free. 

"I have been living dormant in this body for years, and now my time has come to be set free and destroy this world!" 

"If you were dormant inside Sam's body, how can I keep you there?" Diana was trying to find as many answers as she could while Reign was tied up. 

"Only an amulet forged by Gods and of Kryptonian metal can... can... argh!" 

Suddenly Reign's body started convulsing once more and her eyes closed shut tightly.

"Diana! Help me!" 

"Sam?" Diana cried out. 

"Shes growing stronger!" Sam yelled as her body began convulsing again. 

"You can not help her!" Reign screamed as she opened her eyes once more. 

In that moment the bedroom door swung open. 

"Diana! Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine Kara." Diana tightened her lasso yet again as she could feel Reigns power growing more powerful. 

"Diana you need to give her to me! She's killed so many!" Kara urged trying to take hold of the lasso. 

"No! She is under my protection!" Diana shouted back. 

"You're only making this worse Diana! You don't know what she's capable of!" Kara tried to break the lasso free from Diana's grip by using her heat vision, but the lasso remained as strong as ever. 

"No Kara you don't understand!" Diana yelled back furiously. 

"You're harbouring a killer! Please listen to me. Don't make me hurt you Diana!" Kara was starting to lose her patience. 

"Sam is my supplicant, Kara. If the word means anything to you, she and I have Hiketeia and that vow holds more power than any threat you can bring to bear. I will not.. I can not abandon her. Not to you nor to anyone else who comes seeking her." 

"Reign for the love of Rao! Tell Diana how you tricked her!" Kara pleaded trying to get some sense out of Diana. 

"There is no trick Kryptonian, Sam pleaded to the Amazon for protection. A foolish thing to do!" Reign was still struggling to break free. 

"Then you leave me no choice." Kara immediately went to punch Diana, only to be out manoeuvred by the Amazonian princess. 

"Diana you're making a big mistake!" Kara yelled as her heat vision ricocheted off Diana's gauntlets. 

"I'm not leaving Sam!" Diana screamed. 

Sam suddenly started convulsing once more as beads of sweat rolled down her face. Her eyes shut tightly and her muscles released. Sam lied on the bed barely able to breathe. 

Diana noticed the change in Sam and regrettably pushed Kara out the way, sending her flying through the wall and into the next room. 

"Sam? Can you hear me?" Diana asked as she quickly knelt beside the bed. 

"I can't control her much longer." Sam said breathlessly. 

"I will help you Sam, and soon you will be free from her, I'm not going anywhere I'm not going to leave you." Diana gently caressed Sam's hair. 

Kara flew back into the room and punched Diana in the back of the head sending Diana's head to thrust forward but not enough to do any real damage. 

"Kara, please help me." A faint whisper was heard by the Kryptonian just as Kara was about to send another blow to Diana. 

"Sam?" Kara said surprisingly. 

"Please Kara! Help Diana save me." Sam pleaded just before she lost consciousness. 

Diana loosened the lasso but still kept it around Sam just incase Reign was to make another appearance. Diana then lifted Sam into her arms bridal style and walked over to Kara. 

"I'm sorry, but I made a vow. I cannot allow you to take her while she's under my protection." Diana tried to reason with Kara. 

"Then let me help you, help Sam. We can figure this out together Diana." Kara insisted as she now realised there was more to this than what first appeared. 

"Follow me, it's about time you see the DEO for yourself anyway." Kara said as she hovered in the air. 

Diana still had some explaining to do as well as Kara, but for now Sam was more important. Diana made a vow and she intended to keep it no matter the cost. While Kara wanted nothing more than justice to be given to the chaos and death Reign had caused. It was hoped that perhaps together they could bring and end to Reign and save Sam in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story from my Wattpad account and bringing it over here.


End file.
